Mother of dragons and the Queen of the Fae
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: What if our favorite Mother of Dragons lived through centuries somehow and was crowned the light ashe? AU of season Three Her agenda find her dragons/human hybrids and maybe make out with Lauren...
1. Surprise

_Mother Of Dragons and the Queen of the Fae_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part One _

_Hale walked in to the Dahl still in shock at what he was about to tell Trick. "Now I've seen everything." Hale said and Trick wanted to hear this. "The elders have name an Ashe and it's not me" Hale told Trick and the Blood King wanted to know who it was. "The Mother of Dragons, Daenerys. They want someone who and I quote will lay down the law. They feel that Morrigan should have honor the treaty between light and dark against G evil. Daenerys not only has light backers but she has dark also backing her because Dragons are considered Dark Fae." Trick has no idea about how this was going to play out but he had to tell his grand-daughter. _

_. _

_Daenerys walked in to her rather big office and her guards which were all over the place. "Tommorow get the window enchanted and make sure everything is detail. Whatever gets in and out I want to know about it." Daenerys said to them all and has she stood from the window look around at the world below her. Both sides endangered her children and so she was going to make it so her half-dragon and half-human hybrids are safe. . _

_Bo opened the door and was all but shock to see Trick standing on the other side. He was invited in and Kenzi welcomed him as well. It was then he told them both about Daenerys how she got light and dark proxy. _

_"Is it possible?" Bo asked and Trick replied, "We don't know her true intentions yet. The dark was not happy with Morrigan and there are a lot of people who are loyal to her who will go to war if neccessary. However most of them fear Dragons and who knows what else she can do." _


	2. Introductions

_Mother Of Dragons and the Queen of Fae_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two _

_"Wait the dark is backing her up too. This is bad because Morrigan is going to want to go twelve rounds with her and make this whole city there wrestlemania." Kenzi said and Trick replied, "Actually Kenzi that's very true." _

_Danenys knocked on the door and Lauren surprised to see that the new Ash knocked on the door. Then quickly asked, "May I come in?" Lauren taken back asked her to come in. "You have a lovely home Doctor." Danenys said and Lauren was looking for the medal to show she is loyal to the Ash. Danenys saw that and quickly said, "You will not need that anymore! I was disgusted on how you have been treated. You have a brilliant mind and yet you have been grounded by only Fae business. That changes now. You will not receive trouble from any members of Dark Fae, if you do please tell me and they will be dealt with. I want you to work with me by your own choice but a condition has to be met. You must work among humans because I feel Lauren that you will be most effective." Daeneys said and Lauren was happy with that. "Thank you." Lauren said and Daeneys asked, "May I sit?"_

_Daeneys took off her lace jacket and sat there feeling so comfortable then look at her guards with a nod told them to leave. Lauren sat next to her and said, "I will need a favor from you and when I asked then everything is off the table. As always you have the right to object to this offer and you will still be protected but if you agree to it then you see it through. You will have one day to get back to me if you're in or out." Daeneys said and gave her the thumb drive. _


	3. Mother of Dragons Explain

_Mother Of Dragons and the Queen of Fae_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Three_

_Lauren went to her laptop and put the thumbdrive in. She saw a list of names. _

_"You are famliar with humans who are Dragons some can't split fire or fly and there are those who can. Some who are very powerful and they don't know it at all. They never understood what they could do and while it's okay for some Fae to be adopted out. Draonic shouldn't be because of what they are capable of. I need to find them Lauren not by a particular time but every second one is not aware of what he or she is, it could cause more than just exposure. I did say you should go back to a human hospital and that's true you should be back with treating human patients. I need you to help me find them that's why the elders name me Light ash. Now for the second reason when the Garuda ran a mock for as long as he did, his next order of action was too start a war with me and mine. Bo saved a lot more then she realized because if he had a fight with me then this whole world were have been burn down with it. There are resources the Morrigan could have use and Light Ashe is also respondible for many things. THat's why they put me in this position. I must find my children so they are safe and they could be out of the way of the Fae." The mother of Dragons told Lauren and the Doc replied, "You will have my answer by tomorrow morning. Can I tell anyone?" The Mother of Dragons said, "Not now I have to see who is worthy of knowing this." So with that the Mother Of Dragons left and security appeared then glance at the Doctor with a school girl grin then left. As the mother drove she exhale because she had took in the essence of Lauren with her. _

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Tell me what you think. The more reviews, the more story will be uploaded. **_


End file.
